yntheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting Magic Items
New Rules General To craft magic items, you must expend 5% of the finished item's value in reagents and 20% of its value in experience. The Item Creation feats are not required in order to craft magic items. They now give you a +3 bonus on Craft(Magic Item) checks when crafting that item, as well as a reducing the experience points drain to 15% of the item's final price instead of 20%. This skill can only be obtained by characters with spellcasting. You automatically know a number of item creation patterns equal to the ranks you have in Craft(Magic Item). You may pick any pattern that is within 5 levels of your caster level. You are considered automatically able to create any scroll, wand or potion of a spell you are able to cast. Magic Weapons and Armor do NOT need to have a +1 enhancement bonus in order to be magically augmented. They must, however, be at least masterwork +2 quality. These weapons do not count as magic for the purposes of penetrating damage reduction. Anyone may voluntarily give up a portion of their experience, by cutting themselves and allowing the mage to incorporate their blood in the item's creation. For every point of Con damage the donator takes, they may volunteer up to 300 exp. Disenchanting You may drain the power from a magic item you have access to, removing it's magical traits and reusing the power for a new item. This process requires a gemstone worth at least one half the cost to make the item. This gem will hold the experience points that will be drained from the magic item. Disenchanting takes one day, at the end of that day, make a Craft(Magic Items) check, modified as appropriate for any relevant crafting specializations you may have. If you beat the DC to create the item, it has been successfully disenchanted and the gemstone begins to glow with the power it has absorbed. If you fail, the gemstone shatters and you must try again. Beating the DC means you conserve 50% of the experience points that were put into the item. For every 5 you beat the DC by, you regain another 3% of the experience, rounded up. The experience points stored in the gemstone can only be used to craft magic items. Scrolls Scrolls may only be scribed by people with the Scribe Scroll feat. There are no bonuses for the feat beyond the ability to scribe scrolls. However, there are some benefits towards investing in Craft(Magic Items) even if you only want to scribe scrolls. A single scroll is capable of holding up to 9 spells levels upon it. Normally, a mage will scribe their spells in such a way as to take up all 9 potential spell levels. However, should you succeed on a Craft(Magic Items) check as described below, you successfully compress the writing of the scroll to take up only the actual level of the spell, thus freeing up more space on the scroll. Time to Create The length of time it takes to create a magic item and the difficulty inherent in the crafting depends on which tier of item it is. For basic magic items listed in sourebooks, the item's tier is determined by taking the CL required to make the item, dividing it by two and then rounding up. The minimum time required to craft an item is given on the table below. You may double the time it takes to craft the item to reduce the DC by 3. If you fail the check, you make no progress on the item that day. If you fail the check by 10 or more, then you lose 1d6 x10% of experience and money used to create the item and must start over. Table: Tiers, Time and DCs Tiers Weapon and Armor modifiers that have a +x modifier are equal to the modifier x2s tier. For example, a +1 sword having flaming added to it requires a check for Tier 2 Multiple effects may be added together, although this is very difficult. Add the tiers of the items together to determine the final tier for the item. Tier 2 *Augment Scroll(Extra Spells)You may write more than one spell onto a single page. Each spell still requires a standard action to activate. Tier 3 *Augment Scroll(Reagent) * *You may use the magical properties of a reagent to better effect, increasing the powers of a scroll depending on the reagents properties and the difficulty of the reagent. For every 10 that you beat the DC by, you may use a more difficult form a reagent, or use another reagent in the scroll. You may not stack multiple applications of the same reagent. Tier 4 *Augment Potion(Delayed) **A potion augmented in this way will take effect 1d4 rounds after imbibed. For every five points you beat the DC by, you may add 1d4 rounds if you so choose. You roll the delay at time of creation. Tier 5 *Augment Scroll(Multi-Spell) **You may work the casting of a second spell into your scroll. You may add one first level spell into the scroll. For every 10 that you beat the DC by, you may work in a spell of one level higher. Only one spell can be added to a spell in this fashion. Tier 6 *Recharge Wands **This effect is only available to those who have specialized in wand-crafting. They may expend one spell known to add power back into their wand. For every 5 that your result beats the DC, you may expend another spell. You get a number of charges back equal to the level of the spell you expend/the level of the spell in the wand, rounded down. Tier 7 Tier 8 Tier 9 Tier 10 Category:House Rules Category:Crafting